


Accidental Death of a Psi Cop

by kangeiko



Series: Babylon 5 poetry collection (my early fic) [7]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen, Poetry, my early fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-06-06
Updated: 1998-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem, Bester's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Death of a Psi Cop

**Author's Note:**

> Not compliant with the Corps books.

Cry for the children  
Your actions have killed  
Weep for the lost ones  
For the graves filled

Fear and hatred  
Is what you leave behind -  
No other legacy  
For them to find

I still feel you burn  
With righteous indignation -  
Feel your anger and hate  
At this pain's creation

Your pain or theirs?  
Did you think I'd hesitate  
Even a moment?  
Once more, I'd choose hate.

Not for you, Mr Garibaldi -  
Should I be sorry for your pain?  
No - you know me too well.  
I smiled and cherished the gain.

Now you have taken  
That away too -  
Your last act of vengeance  
For me to rue.

But I am not the one weeping  
My foolish friend  
It is ten million telepath children  
You have brought to an end.

*

fin


End file.
